


Recovery

by dara3008



Series: Rachel In The Darkroom [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen, M/M, Nathan Prescott Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Vic and Hayden being awesome friends, Vomiting, also Warren being an awesome friend, nothing too graphic though, sometimes friends with benefits Hayden/Nathan, talk about past abuse & rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Nathan's first few days at the hospital, visited by friends, a new psychiatrist and the police.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I've always loved the idea of Nathan and Hayden hooking up friends with benefits style. Like, they are good friends, close and Hayden is touchy and sometimes they just fuck xD
> 
> I also love the idea that Warren is absolutely scared shitless of Vic, so yeah.
> 
> Officer Berry asks Nathan about the binders in the bunker, so talk about past Bunker Victims and Nathan himself.
> 
> \---
> 
> Oh, in case its not clear, while texting Nathan is **bold** while others are in _cursive_

The days in the hospital were hazy. Nathan was still sobering up, the drugs slowly leaving his body and he felt it. He was still taking some of his prescribed meds, but the doctors were very careful with what they gave him and what they completely banned. He wasn’t allowed sleeping pills, which fucking sucked because his nightmares didn’t only plague his nights anymore.

There was a storm, the first night. Nothing huge, but Nathan quickly realised that the sight of lighting was a little too much like the sight of a camera shutter for his liking. Which meant that the first night already started with a panic attack, which again... sucked.

A nurse came in when they noticed that his heart rate spiked and he begged her to close the blinds. It was awkward and pathetic and he hated himself, but the minute he didn’t see the lighting anymore, it was like nothing had ever happened. His heart went back to normal, he could breathe.

He might have cried himself to sleep that night. But no one would know anyway, so fuck it.

\---

His father came to visit in the morning. He didn’t comment on Nathan’s pale face or his red shot eyes. He didn’t even comment on the bruises littering his body. The only thing he asked was if Nathan had everything he needed.

No, he thought. Of course I don’t have everything I need. “Yes, father, thank you.” He said instead.

His father left soon after, but not without having a quick talk with his doctors. Nathan wondered if he asked them to give him more drugs. They didn’t. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

\---

He was assigned a new psychiatrist. Nathan had never much cared for the old one, so he wasn’t affected all that much. This one was younger, didn’t look like someone who had no idea how to deal with teenagers. Or young adults, whatever. His name was Daniel. Nathan never bothered to remember his last name, because he immediately told him that it would be better to start with a first name basis. He immediately liked him more.  Dr. Wesley had insisted on calling him Mr. Prescott the whole 6 years Nathan had been under his care. He hated his family name, he hated his father, he didn’t want to be associated with any of them. Dr. Wesley didn’t care what he wanted.

Daniel was easier to talk to. Nathan still didn’t tell him a lot during their first meeting, but what he told him was received with less exasperated head shakes and more genuine interest to help. Daniel knew about The Dream, had read about it in the notes from Dr Wesley. But instead of shoving it aside as a mere nightmare he asked Nathan about it, asked how it had changed over the years, how it had stayed the same. And Nathan opened up to him about the people that kept adding into the dream.

They had talked for two hours before Daniel had to leave. They made plans for weekly appointments, but Daniel would return at the weekend to start up a plan for how to proceed. He had also looked over the prescriptions of the hospital but had only nodded and smiled at Nathan in goodbye.

Maybe. Maybe he would finally get some real help.

\---

Victoria came back in the afternoon after classes. She timidly informed him about their new photography teacher but Nathan only sighed. Jefferson was dead. She could say it, he was dead, Nathan had killed him and he was finally gone.

But because Vic knew him and was the best person in the whole world, she also brought him an mp3 player with some well chosen music but mostly with the whale songs that relaxed him so much. He loved her. He really did.

Hayden came a while later. It surprised Nathan a little, honestly. They hadn’t really hung out much recently, but the boy still sat down and took his hand without hesitation. “How you feeling, Bro?”

Nathan snorted a little. “Like I killed someone.” He huffed, but grinned and squeezed Hayden’s hand.

“Well. He had it coming, from what I’ve heard.” At that Nathan froze a little and tried to take his hand back, but Hayden held on. “Not that I’ve heard much. Not that I would tell anyone.” He smiled at Nathan and the other had to avert his gaze.

Hayden’s and his relationship was a weird one. Before Nathan was a member of the Vortex Club they had barely spoken. Nathan had used to have a tiny crush on the guy, back when tiny crushes were the worst thing to happen to him. He hadn’t been out, not even to Samantha yet. But Hayden had been nice to him. A jock, being nice to _Twitch_ , Nathan was sure that he hadn’t had it easy back then either. Over the time they had hooked up a couple of times. Mostly when they were high. There was never any illusion of a romantic relationship there, on both parts. They were friends. With benefits sometimes.

The three of them talked a little. Talked about the End of The World Party Nathan had missed after his thorough beat up. Talked about some stuff that was starting to change around the school after Jefferson. David Madsen had stopped with his insistence on surveillance, but he had insisted on a partner. Nathan wasn’t really surprised. His step-daughter had been a victim as well.

Director Wells had agreed to the partner, so now they were looking for someone for the job. Personally Nathan hoped it was someone like Skip again.

After a while they drifted off to other mundane stuff. Some new movies coming out soon, a photography contest Victoria was excited about, the game on Friday Hayden would play in.

It was nice. Normal.

An hour later Hayden squeezed Nathan’s hand once more and surprised both Nathan and Victoria when he leaned over to peck his mouth. “I gotta go, brah. Practice starts soon. Just wanted to check on you.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Yeah sure. Thanks.” For coming. For not giving up on me.

Vic stood up to hug him goodbye and after he was out the door immediately zeroed in on Nathan again. “What the hell was that?”

“That was none of your fucking business.” He grouched, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Alright alright, don’t twist your panties, your highness.” She grinned at his sullen look. “I was just surprised.” Her grin fell away slowly. “But seriously. Honesty Hour. How are you feeling?”

Nathan grimaced, not really wanting to talk about this. “Good for now. But it will get worse, you know it will. The withdrawal...” He bit his lip. Drugs had been his companion for years. Drugs he had to take, drugs he wanted to take and drugs he was forced to take. The withdrawal would be horrible. He wasn’t even sure what exactly Jefferson had been giving him. Stuff in the tea, stuff he had injected into him. He just knew it would be painful.

Vic grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I’m here for you, you know that right?” She spoke softly and her face was devoid of any of the meanness it usually carried.

“I know.” Nathan hesitated. He knew, of course he knew. But he wasn’t sure he wanted her to see this. He wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t push her away.

Victoria leaned over and gave him a long hug. “Do not hesitate to call me.” She stressed, squeezing tightly for a second and then letting him go. “You’re my best friend and nothing will change that.”

“Ok.” He sighed. “Ok.”

“Good.” Standing up she went over to her purse. “I know you can’t walk around yet, but I’m sure they will soon allow you to visit the garden at least.”Taking something out, she turned around to him. It was his camera. He smiled hesitatingly at her. “Come here.” She sat down next to him and reached her hand out to snap a selfie of the both of them. Nathan tensed for a second, but thankfully the flash was barely visible with the room so brightly lit. Thinking for a second, Vic snapped a second one with her lips firmly planted onto his cheek.

“Gross!” Nathan flailed a little and Victoria laughed at him.

“Hayden is allowed, so I’m allowed.” She pressed the camera into his hands, ignoring the way they were shaking and stood up once more. “I really gotta go now, Babe. I’ll see you soon.” She leaned down to press another kiss to his temple, this one not teasing but warm and loving, and then grabbed her bag. “Don’t hesitate to call me!”

Rubbing the spot on his head with a frown, Nathan rolled his eyes. “I won’t, I won’t.”

\---

Later that day, a thought kept pushing into his head. Annoyed at himself when it wouldn’t leave him alone he finally grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He still had the texts Chloe had sent him what felt like a few life times ago. _Girl’s Bathroom. Now._ It was almost mocking him. He still sometimes wondered what would have happened to him if that fire alarm hadn’t interrupted. If he didn’t actually deserve to be locked behind bars.

He shook his head and stared at the number. At the last second he scrolled up again and stopped on Max Caulfield’s number instead.

**caulfield?**

He hit sent before he could change his mind. Not even a minute later he received an answer.

_Yes Prescott?_

He hesitated, not really knowing how to ask.

**do u have gayrams nmbr?**

Again, the answer came moments later.

_Not if you keep calling him that._

This time he didn’t hesitate at all.

**fine.**

A number came next and Nathan took a deep breath. He saved it, fired off a quick thanks and then spent another 10 minutes just staring at the new empty message window. This was stupid. He was stupid.

**Graham.**

He sent and started biting his lip again. It didn’t take long.

_Who’s tha?_

_*that_

_Wait_

_Nathan?_

A snort escaped Nathan. Of course the boy was awkward and a mess over phone as well.

**take a breath idiot.**

_Nathan!_

_Hey!_

_Buddy, how’s it going?_

_I mean_

_How are you?_

He couldn’t help but grin a little helplessly. What a dork.

**okay.**

_Sure_

_Of course_

_Uhu_

_Totally believing that_

**shut up.**

_Sorry..._

_So what’s up?`_

**asked caulfield for you nmbr. figured I could use it**

_You could?_

**told you id see u around.**

The answer took a while and Nathan started to wonder if he had said something wrong, but then another slew of texts started popping up.

_Oh!_

_Oh wow!_

_I kinda thought_

_You were just being nice, you know_

_Or something_

Nathan was about to answer something, but Graham wasn’t done.

_Not that I’m not happy you wrote me!_

_Because I am!_

_Really, it’s cool!_

**are u done?**

_Yes, I think so..._

**good.**

_Yeah :)_

**why doesn’t it surprise me that u use smileys...**

_Because smileys are awesome?_

_And so am I?_

Huffing out a laugh, Nathan rolled his eyes.            

**dream on nerd.**

_I will :p_

**whateva**

_Don’t be so grouchy :(_

**...**

**starting to regret this**

They kept that little fight going for a while, until Nathan was actually sniggering to himself. He felt like an idiot. How was it that Gayram of all people managed to make him feel so... light? He felt content, just texting the idiot.

He frowned slightly when he received the next text from Graham, but his eyes widened when he realised they had been texting for about 2 hours. The other had to start his homework apparently. Nathan hesitated. Fuck it.

**u wanna come over tmr?**

He waited with bated breath for the reply, not sure if the boy would want to spent time with him in a freaking hospital. Nathan being on withdrawal on top of that. Apparently he shouldn’t have worried.

_For real??_

_Of course!_

_Yeah totally!_

_Do you need anything?_

_Like from your room?_

_I mean, if you don’t want me in your room, that’s fine. I could ask Victoria!_

_If she doesn’t bite my head off..._

_Oh god, she might..._

Nathan snorted at the mental image.

**Vic has better taste than that**

**its fine, u can go into my room, whateva. i guess i could use a second battery for my camera. and the loading station. both on desk.**

_Sure thing!_

_I’m free after 3? Let’s say 4?_

**yeah sure.**

Needless to say, Nathan went to sleep with an actual smile on his face that day.

\---

Waking up was horrible. The Storm had visited him once again. More and more people kept appearing. Rachel just vanishing into thin air. Caulfield and Price getting crushed by the lighthouse. Jefferson drowning in a pool of thick red.  Kate Marsh just drifting in the ocean, eyes wide open and empty. Vic getting blown away like a leave. Graham... Graham pushing him off a cliff with a snarl on his face and a dark black eye.

The last had been the thing to wake him up, breathless and heaving. A nurse had rushed in to check on him and managed to calm him down. While there she gave him his pills to swallow and promised to bring him his breakfast in a moment.  She checked his IV drip and left with a genuine smile. Interesting. Apparently his father hadn’t made that bad of an impression on the staff yet.

After breakfast Nathan was actually allowed to leave the bed on his own. Walking around with his IV drip was a little iffy, but he managed. For a bit, he walked around the room and snapped a few pictures. He had received some flowers. One bouquet was from Vic of course, one from his mother – though he doubted that she actually had anything to do with it – and the Vortex Club even sent him a collective one, probably Hayden’s idea. A potted plant was also added to the collection. He had no idea who it was from, but a note said: ‘This is Lisa. Take better care of her than I do’. She did look a little dry, so he poured some of his water into her and snapped a pic.

The other bouquets followed. Then a snap out of the window. And a snap of his bed. And a snap of the whole room. The last picture was a selfie in which he grimaced, his bruises stark against his pale face. He frowned at the image and suddenly thought back to Dream Warren pushing him off a cliff. He shuddered and prodded at his black eye, hands starting to shake. “Fuck.” He felt his breath coming short and sweat forming on his forehead. Moving back to the bed, he gently put his camera on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

What was he doing, actively looking for the boy’s company? They had fought twice in the last three weeks, both were still bruised from the encounters.  Why did the younger even want to hang out with him? He was messed up, he didn’t need to pull even more people down with him.

He was a mess. He felt sluggish. He felt hazy. He felt needy, like a drowning man in a desert.

Of course the withdrawal had started to kick in now. Of course.

With shaky hands he grabbed his phone and texted Graham.

**change of plans. dont come over**

This time it took the nerd a little more time to answer. But it was still rapid fire as always.

_Wait why?_

_What’s wrong?_

_Are you ok?_

Nathan grimaced. His head was starting to hurt, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed any other meds for the first few days. God it sucked.

**im fine. just not a good time**

_Are you sure?_

**yes just not feeling well**

_But shouldn’t someone be there for you then? Is Victoria coming?_

**no**

Victoria wasn’t able to come today. Not that he really wanted her to be here anymore than he wanted Graham. He knew how he was on a withdrawal. He had tried a few times over the years. It wasn’t pretty. He just really didn’t want to lose her. And Graham?

_Nate..._

_If you’re really not feeling good, then I totally understand, no thing_

_But_

_But are you sure it’s not something else? Are you sure you want to be alone?_

Nathan was being so short with him? Why wasn’t he taking the hint? Feeling the usual anger rise up in him he stared at the phone with shaky hands and sighed. He just wouldn’t answer. Graham would understand that right? Would understand to stay away?

He had to. Nathan threw the phone on the side table, felt even worse when he almost hit his camera and threw the blanket over himself.

Sleep. He just needed some sleep.

\---

He didn’t sleep. Probably better, considering his nightmares, but the headache was draining his energy and he was constantly close to tears. Currently he was just lying on his side, IV drip carefully twisted over his body, and his hands fisted into his head. The gesture had always anchored him in a weird way. Something about the physical pain always managed to pull him away from his emotional turmoil.

Nurses had come into the room, checking his chart, his vitals, bringing him food. He had acted asleep, probably not fooling any of them, but they left him alone and that’s all he cared about. He was glad now, that he had eaten the breakfast they had given him. If he hadn’t they probably would have insisted that he ate now.

He flinched when he heard a hesitant knock on his door. Who the fuck...

“Yeah?” His voice sounded as wrecked as he felt. He was shaking, sweating and just overall fucking sick. And of course it was fucking Graham coming into the room. “Jesus, what the fuck are you doing here?” Nathan asked sharply, as he pulled himself upright, hair sticking up in all directions.

“I sent you a text.” The other answered meekly.

And sure enough, when Nathan grabbed his phone he saw the text and groaned.

_I’ll be an asshole now and take you not answering as a ‘no’_

_So I’m coming_

_And if you really don’t want me there, you can totally throw me out, no hard feelings_

_I’ll bring your camera stuff_

“Listen, Nathan... You can throw me out, really. But I just don’t think you really want to be alone.”

Anger rose in Nathan again and he huffed, phone thrown on the bed. “You should listen, when people tell you things!”

The younger boy flinched at the outburst and raised a hand to grab at his arm. “I know, I... I tend to do this thing where I think I know better than the person themselves.”

“Well you don’t!” The headache was making him feel hazy and he fisted his hands into his blanket. Why did people always think that he couldn’t make decisions on his own? “I need to be alone, I just...”

“But why?” The question made him pause and he looked up with wild eyes. Warren had stepped closer, hands up a little, almost like approaching a skittish animal. “Why should you need to be alone?”

Nathan rolled his eyes and huffed. “Oh don’t fucking analyse me, Graham. I told you to stay away. So fucking stay away.”

Warren pulled out his camera battery and the loading station and hastily set it on the table at the door. “And I will, if you really mean it. If you really want to be alone.”

“Yes!” Nathan snapped and Warren’s shoulders dropped a little, but he nodded and smiled anyway.

“Okay. That’s fine.” He looked a little pained, but the smile was genuine and warm. “Listen, I’m here for you okay? So if you need me, just text. You don’t have to be alone, alright?”

Nathan only glared at him, but his hands were slack against his lap now and his fingers were shaking. Warren was waving like the fucking dork he was and then he was moving towards the door. Just as he was touching the door knob, the first sob escaped Nathan’s lips and his anger just vanished. “Wait. Please.” The younger turned around with a surprised look, but worry quickly overtook his face when he saw how Nathan was shaking all over. Another sob escaped him and he wound his arms around his stomach. “Don’t leave. Please.” His voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Without another word Warren crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re not alone.” He said quickly, hand softly running through Nathan’s sweat clammy hair. “You have Victoria and that jock dude I really don’t know the name of, sorry.” That actually got a hiccupping snicker out of the older. “And... well you have me. I know we had a rocky start, but you still got me now, if you want.”

Nathan snorted, but moved his arm that wasn’t connected to the IV drip around Warren’s back. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” The younger pressed a kiss to his forehead, as he had done before, as Victoria had done and Nathan sighed shakily. “Of course.”

They stayed like that for a while, not really talking, just breathing against each other, Warren rocking them slightly. “Goddamn, is this pathetic.” Nathan scoffed but Warren just shook his head.

“Nah.” He pulled back slightly and started to rub his hands up and down over Nathan’s shaking form. “You’ve been through a lot, no wonder you need some good old cuddling.”

“Gross.” The older rolled his eyes but then squeezed them shut tightly when a wave of nausea hit him. “Fuck!” He jumped up and almost tripped because he hastily had to grab the IV and drag it along to the bathroom. Barely making it, he fell to his knees and almost immediately lost what little of the breakfast he had eaten. “Shit. Goddamnit.” He whimpered, his body nowhere near done.

Warren had followed him and the next few minutes he just stayed by his side and rubbed his back. When Nathan was only lying against the toilet seat, breathing he patted his back. “Wow, you really don’t like cuddles.”

“God, shut up.” A breathless laugh left the older anyway. “I feel gross, fuck it. Get a nurse.”

“A nurse! Right!” Warren stood up to do exactly that but stopped. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Nathan ignored him completely as he crudely ripped the IV needle out of himself. “I’m taking a shower, I feel gross. Just press the button by the bed.”

“You’re nuts.” Warren stared at him with wide eyes for a second more but then quickly shook his head and went out.

Throwing off his sweat soaked clothes, Nathan stumbled into the shower and quickly started the water. Making it as hot as he could handle, he just soaked for a bit and rinsed his mouth out. Not bothering with shampoo or soap, he just rinsed off the gross feeling of sweat and taste of vomit and left the cabin. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. The shower had helped a little. His head still hurt like hell and he was still slightly nauseous, but he didn’t feel quite as disgusting anymore.

Looking at himself in the mirror he grimaced. His face hadn’t changed from the picture he had taken in the morning, but what made him frown this time were his chest and his stomach. Honestly, he was more green, blue and yellow than skin colour. Experimentally, he prodded a bruise next to his collar bone and hissed. With a last look in the mirror he pushed his hair out of his face, huffed and left the room. He was looking through his closet when he heard the door open.

“Holy shiiiiiiit.” It was Warren, so Nathan didn’t bother to turn around before he had his clothes in hand, but when he did he saw that the boy was staring at him with huge eyes. The younger hissed and pressed a hand to his mouth when he turned around. “Fuck.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” Nathan frowned, until he realised that Warren was staring at his chest. Staring at the bruises. Oh. Nathan felt very, very naked suddenly. “They weren’t all you.” He mumbled, shoulders dropping. “Jefferson, he... Let’s just say he wasn’t always happy with me.”

“Jesus, Nate.” Tears sprang to the younger’s eyes and he slowly moved closer.  Nathan couldn’t help but flinch a little when he raised his hand as if to touch. “Sorry.” Warren whispered and quickly let his hand fall. He cringed a little. “Some of them were still me.”

The older rolled his eyes. “Yes well, I was this.” He huffed and swept his thumb gently over Warren’s black eye, making him blink in surprise.

“But...”

Nathan pushed his thumb a little harder against his eye, making him hiss.  “Shut up. And turn around.” Warren blinked again, this time in confusion and Nathan pushed his shoulder. “Dude I want to change, turn around.”

“Oh!” A blush bloomed on the younger’s cheeks and he quickly turned around.

Grabbing his shirt, Nathan pulled it over his head and then, with another quick look to see if Warren was really not looking he let the towel fall and pulled on some boxers, followed by sweatpants. “What have you got there?” He asked, walking past the younger and sitting down on the bed.

Warren swept his eyes over him curiously and then sat down on the chair next to the bed. “Figured you would like to eat something good for a change.” He pulled the plastic bag in his hand into his lap and pulled out two wrapped sandwiches. “Victoria said you like Tuna. Also you just lost everything in your stomach, so...”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Nathan grimaced but eagerly accepted the sandwich. “So, nurse?”

Warren hummed around his own food. “Told them to come in a few minutes. Didn’t tell them why though, figured you wouldn’t have any time to change otherwise.”

“Smart. Thanks.” He noticed the younger look at him weirdly and raised his eyebrows. “What?”

Warren flushed and turned his gaze away. “Nothing, just... don’t hear Nathan Prescott thank people often.” An awkward silence spread between them, Nathan not knowing what to answer, until Warren started to fidget. “I didn’t mean...”

“I don’t really have a reason to thank people often.” The older finally answered, words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Yeah, I... I guess.”

They were thankfully interrupted by a nurse who quickly gasped when she saw the IV stand. “Mr. Prescott!” Warren cringed at the shit eating grin the other showed. He really felt no remorse at all. “You can’t just pull your IV drip out.” She scolded as she quickly started to prepare a cotton swat and a new needle.

“I wanted to take a shower.” Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, a petulant look on his face.

The nurse gave him a gentle glare. “You could have just called someone in. That’s why we are here, you know?”

“He’s sorry!” Warren jumped in when Nathan was looking like he wanted to start a fight. “Won’t happen again.”

Nathan glared at him but the nurse just chuckled. “You have a good friend there, Mr. Prescott.”

“Nathan.” He mumbled. “I don’t like being called Mr. Prescott.”

She gave him a warm smile. “Okay, sweetie. Nathan it is. I will tell the other nurses.”

After hooking him back up onto the IV drip, she left the room, but not before reminding Warren that visiting hours would be over at 6. The silence stayed for a bit after, until Warren shifted around to him. “So I saw some of the pictures in your room. Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

“I didn’t kill those animals.” The answer came out with no filter. Nathan was so used to say it that he didn’t really have to think about it anymore.

Warren froze and blinked at him. “What? I didn’t... I didn’t think that?”

“Oh, I...” The older looked down at his hands. Well done Nathan. “Some people do.”

Warren frowned. “Well I don’t. Didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Okay.” Nathan took a deep breath. “Okay.” He peeked at Warren, who was still frowning a little. But then he shook the frown off and smiled.

“Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I’m not an expert in any way, but I liked them.” Warren used his hands a lot while talking, Nathan noticed. It was weirdly endearing.

A thought came into his mind and he bit his lip. “I... You saw the Price picture?” The way the younger suddenly fidgeted and looked away was answer enough. “Yeah, thought so. I wasn’t the one who drugged her. In case you wondered. She did a good enough job of that on her own.” He grimaced. “Still not okay that I took the picture. I was... high.”

“Listen...” Warren glanced up at him but didn’t quite manage to hold the eye contact. “I’m not here, because I magically forgot all the shit you pulled over the last years. I won’t act like you haven’t been a giant asshole to a lot of people.” When Nathan seemed to retreat a little more into himself at that, Warren grabbed his hand. “I’m here, because I think that you didn’t have it easy either. That you had reasons for what you did and how you acted out. I’m here, because I believe that you’re not all bad. Okay?”

Nathan rolled his eyes and blinked when he felt tears gather in them. “Sure, whatever.”

“Nate.” The hand holding his squeezed a little and another swept his hair out of his face, settling on his shoulder. “I didn’t say that to make you feel bad. I just want you to understand that I won’t leave the second you act out. I want to understand, and I want to be there for you.” Warren smiled at him but Nathan couldn’t quite smile back. “I’m here to stay. For however long you want me.”

Nathan was interrupted from answering anything by a polite knock on the door. For a second he thought it might be his father and quickly withdrew from Warren’s touch, the younger pulling his hands back with a slightly hurt look in his eyes. He didn’t like that he had hurt him, but Nathan quickly masked his own thoughts with indifference. “Yeah?” He called out louder, but instead of his father it was a police officer who entered. Panic fell like a stone into his stomach and his hands started to shake. Instead of taking one of them again, Warren settled for scooting closer and pushing their shoulders together. Nathan had never been so thankful for something in his life.

“Mr. Prescott?” The officer asked. “My name is Anderson Berry and I have a few questions. Is it ok, if I come in?”

Berry. Nathan gritted his teeth at the name. That was his father’s lapcop. Great.  “Can’t really say no, can I?”

The officer smiled uneasily. “I see you’re aware of my previous duties. But I can assure you that whatever ties I have had to your father are in the past.”

“Sure.” Of course, he didn’t believe that. “What can I do for you?”

Berry glanced at Warren, who scooted even closer at that, daring him to try and throw him out. Nathan couldn’t help but smile a little at the show of defiance. That smile quickly vanished when he focused on the officer’s words. “We have searched through the bunker and I have some questions that unfortunately need some answers. It’s about the binders-“

“Graham leave.” Both Warren and Berry froze at the sudden command, but Nathan only pushed at the younger’s shoulder. “Leave.”

“Nate...”

“Leave!” The desperation in his voice made Warren look even more confused. The officer shifted uncomfortably by the door.

“No.” Warren crossed his arms as Nathan glared at him. “Listen, if this is about you wanting to face everything alone again, then the answer is no. Nothing Officer Berry says will make me leave, alright? I swear.”

You don’t know that! Nathan wanted to say, wanted to shout really. He bit his lip instead and glared harder. “Fine! Just don’t touch me.” He shifted to the other side of the bed, as far away as he could. If the younger wasn’t touching him anyway, at least it wouldn’t hurt so much when he inevitably would stop after hearing what was about to happen.

Warren looked ready to argue but the pale sheen in the older’s eyes stopped him. “Okay.” He whispered, but kept a watchful eye on him.

Nathan took a deep breath, bracing himself. “The binders.”

Officer Berry quickly pulled out a notepad. “Right, the binders. There were 24.” Nathan nodded and wound his own hands together, holding tightly. “Who was the first person you had to help with?”

“Megan Weaver.” He swallowed uneasily. “She... I was only supposed to ask her to meet me after a Vortex Club party. Jefferson didn’t... he didn’t tell me much else. She never showed up and the day after acted like nothing had happened. I didn’t know he had used me to take her until after he first showed me the binders after R... after Rachel.”

Berry nodded along, taking a few notes. “Alright and after that?”

“Rachel Amber.” Nathan had to grit his teeth. Thinking about her still hurt so much. Warren shifted on his seat, eyes wide and worried. Nathan quickly looked away.

“We have your statement on Miss Amber, you don’t have to retell it again.” The officer said gently and Nathan nodded in gratitude. “Next was Kate Marsh?” Nathan nodded again. “What about Maxine Caulfield.”

Nathan closed his eyes tightly when he felt Warren recoil. “She didn’t... I was never aware of her being part of anything. Jefferson had told me that the next person was... was to be Victoria Chase.”

“Right, thankfully it never came to this.”

Tears gathered in Nathan’s eyes at the mere thought. “Yeah.”

“Mr. Prescott, I... There was another binder. A different one, blue. Were you aware of that?”

The Prescott huffed bitterly. “Yes, I was aware. My name.” He heard Warren gasp inaudibly next to him and started to shake slightly. “I wasn’t aware at first. He...Jefferson, he showed it to me that last night, before he left to get some supplies. Graham here... Graham and Chloe Price arrived before he could return.”

Berry hummed hesitantly. “Were you aware of the nature of the pictures inside? We couldn’t help but notice...”

“That they were naked. Yeah I know.” Nathan interrupted and Warren sucked in a breath, eyes widening even more.

“Mr. Prescott did Mark Jefferson... I know it’s not easy to talk about something like this but did Mark Jefferson use his position as an authority figure, as maybe a father figure to...”

The snort that escaped Nathan almost held a little humour. “Father figure?” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  “Listen, I know it’s easier to believe that I have some kind of Father Complex, Daddy Issues whatever. And who knows, maybe I might.” He shifted uneasily, but at the same time his chin was held up high in defiance. “But I have never seen Mr. Jefferson as a father figure. I...” He did his best to ignore Warren’s gaze on him. “I was in love with him. I thought we were together.” He breathed out, starting to feel slightly sick. “And yes, we did have sex. Not before I was 18 though. And yes, sometimes he didn’t care that I didn’t exactly give my consent. Or that I was doped up and barely conscious.” He saw, from the corner of his eye, that Warren had his hand over his mouth and that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. Nathan looked up at the ceiling and huffed. “It wasn’t Stockholm Syndrome or some shit like that. He was good to me in the beginning. He treated me like an equal, praised me for my work and helped me when no one else did. He acted like a perfectly good man. I fell in love with him and was in love with him for the better part of a year, until I realized what he was doing to me. He used to drug the tea he gave me, used my blackouts as control, as a way to make me trust him. Told me I was paranoid if I questioned him.” He looked at Officer Berry and saw the man was barely containing his shock and anger. “Before you feel something like guilt that this was happening while you were paid to keep an eye on me, let me tell you that it was my father who introduced me to Mr Jefferson in the first place. My father who asked him to take me under his wing.” Berry swallowed, still taking notes. “So yeah, for about half a year, in my mind I was in a perfectly healthy relationship with a man who respected me. Then he killed my friend. Overdosed her and told me it had been me, but I know that it wasn’t me, I know it wasn’t. After that I was trapped. He had things to hold over me, he had ways to pin everything on me. Hell, even the bunker is Prescott property. So I was trapped. I went from a perfect relationship to being held hostage by a rapist and murderer. Yes, Officer Berry, I was aware of my binder.”

The officer blinked a few times, notepad lowered. “Off the record.” He started and shifted to see if the door was indeed closed behind him. “I’m almost glad that you shot him, but some part of me wishes he was stuck behind bars for life.”

Nathan huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, so do I.”

“Thank you, Mr. Prescott, for your time and honesty.” Berry closed his notes and tipped his head a little. “Get well soon.” With that he left the room, door falling shut behind him,

Nathan almost forgot that Warren was even in the room with him, letting out a shaky sigh, until the younger talked. “Can I touch you now?” He asked and Nathan looked at him, for the first time since he answered the questions.

“What?” His voice was toneless and he felt tired.

Warren swiped his sleeve over his teary eyes. “You said I’m not allowed to touch you, but I really want to hug you right now.”

“You’re crazy.” The older shook his head. “How are you not just running out of this room, the hospital?”

“Can I hug you?” Warren ignored him and asked the question again, not even a twitch indicating that he was waiting to move.

Nathan huffed out a laugh. “Yeah sure.”

“Ohthankgod.” The younger sighed and quickly moved closer to close his arms around the Prescott. “I am really glad that I didn’t listen to Chloe that night.” He whispered into Nathan’s neck and the older shivered slightly.

He wasn’t running. Nothing was pushing the younger away. Slowly, Nathan closed his own arms around Warren. “Yeah. So am I.”


End file.
